Filtration of hydrocarbon fluids including diesel fuels for use in internal combustion engines is often essential to proper engine performance. Water and particle removal can be necessary to provide favorable engine performance as well as to protect engine components from damage. Free water (that is, non-dissolved water), which exists as a separate phase in the hydrocarbon fluid, can, if not removed, cause problems including damage to engine components through cavitation, corrosion, or promotion of microbiological growth.